


Room For Two

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Canon Compliant, caught masturbating, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: In which sharing a bed with Cas turns out a whole lot better than Dean was expecting.





	Room For Two

**Author's Note:**

> || Originally posted on [tumblr](http://dates-with-cas.tumblr.com/post/169580750025/dates-with-cas-theyve-been-on-the-road-for-a)

They've been on the road for a week, chasing one monster after another, and Dean would think that they'd get some downtime when they get back to the motel room at night, but no, not the Winchesters. Between digging up graves and trying to ease Cas into his new human life, there's not much time for anything but sleep and work. And then there's the other thing. 

Just before they set out on their first case, Cas had dropped the bombshell that he wants to learn about sex, and Dean had nearly choked on his dinner. Naturally, Sam had gone ahead and volunteered them both, never mind the fact that Dean's been having a difficult time controlling himself around Cas, to begin with. The last thing to need is to pop a boner in the middle of an impromptu sex ed class. 

For a while, he thought he was going to get off without having to do any of the face-to-face work, but then this morning, Sam had ducked out in the middle of a conversation about sex toys, leaving Dean floundering and more than a little turned on. Cas had thankfully been oblivious, and Dean had managed to make an excuse and sneak out for an extra long drive to take his mind off of things. 

Now it's sometime after eleven and Dean's wide awake because he's so worked up; his dick is so hard he can't stand it, and he knows if he doesn't do something about it, it's going to be an even bigger problem in the morning. The only problem is, it's his turn to share a bed with Cas and he would normally just get up and go the bathroom to rub one out, but Sam's bed is right next to the bathroom door and he's the lightest sleeper Dean's ever met in his life. He groans quietly to himself, shoving his face into his pillow and decides to just fucking go for it because Cas, at least, sleeps like the dead, and it's better than the alternative. 

Cursing his body, he shoves a hand down the front of his boxer-briefs, brushing his fingers along the length of his erection. His eyes flutter shut and he squeezes a little tighter, slipping his hand up over the head. He doesn't dare moves his hips for fear of waking Cas, but it takes all his concentration not to. Dean shuts his eyes, drawing on a classic fantasy as he rubs the head of his cock against his palm. Too soon, the image in his head shifts to striking blue eyes and pink swollen lips that send heat prickling up the back of his neck. If he was thinking clearly, he would probably feel worse about jerking off thinking about his best friend, especially while the guy is asleep right next to him, but fantasy-Cas is so enthusiastic that he can't help himself, and it's not like he's hurting anyone. 

He doesn't realize that he's muttering to himself, pleading with his fantasy-Cas, until the real one stirs next to him, and he stops dead. His heart is still racing, and he can feel the blood pounding through his veins, but he manages to keep stone-still as Cas hums sleepily next to him. Cas doesn't open his eyes, just rolls over in his sleep, but now he's facing toward Dean, and it's extra awkward, but Dean's dick twitches against his palm, and he's twisted around watching the soft rise and fall of Cas' chest, and his hand is moving before he realizes it. 

"Dean?" The rough, rasp of Cas' voice is unmistakable and Dean hates himself more in that moment than ever before for thinking he could get away with this. He doesn't move, doesn't speak, but it doesn't matter because Cas shifts again, pushing himself up onto his elbow, "what are you doing, you should be asleep."

He's relieved that Cas is obviously still cloudy with sleep and not totally aware of what's going on. Taking his second chance, Dean drops his dick and turns carefully onto his other side, taking extra care not to let Cas see or feel how hard he is. He rests his head against his pillow, looking over at Cas but too afraid to say anything, which is probably a good thing because he's sure his voice would give him away. 

"Were you masturbating?" Cas asks, peering at him in the dark. Dean's initial reaction is defensive, and he has to force himself to keep his voice low. 

" _Christ_ , Cas, no-"

"I could... help you," he offers, and Jesus christ, how did he not realize how low and ragged Cas' voice is right now, or the way he's watching him, his lips parted just so. Dean doesn't say anything for a long time because he's embarrassed at having been caught, and possibly even more aroused than he was before. Cas shuffles a little closer, and Dean thinks he's going to turn away, but then there's a faint touch of fingers, brushing over the bulge in his underwear, and _fuck_ it feels so good. _Too_ good. 

"You don't have to-" he starts, giving Cas the option to just roll back over and pretend like none of this happened.

"You're supposed to show me anyway, right?"

"Right," Dean echoes, and it's more of a question than a confirmation, but it's enough for Cas. He squeezes Dean's dick, and Dean has to bite down on his bottom lip to hold back a moan because jerking off thinking about Cas feels good, but having him actually touch him is something so completely different that they're not even in the same realm. 

Cas jacks him steadily, creeping closer and closer, and Dean's so afraid that they're going to wake Sam up and have to explain themselves, but he can't help the soft sounds that seem to pull from his throat without his consent. Cas doesn't let up, whether he's unaware of Sam's sleeping habits, or just doesn't give a shit, and the longer he keeps it up, the less Dean finds he actually cares if his brother wakes up and finds Cas jerking him off in their bed. He arches up, biting his lip so hard he's afraid he'll split it, and Cas just moves in closer, kissing Dean's chest and up to his shoulder. He's too gentle about it, in comparison to the way he strokes Dean's cock like he's afraid it's too personal and Dean's going to push him away at any time. If Dean's taught him anything, it's that sex is impersonal, but it's the other stuff that's important.

He curses himself for it now, desperate to show Cas that he's in this with him, that he's never going anywhere. He rolls onto his side, pulling Cas' hand off his dick, and draping it over his shoulder, and if Cas is confused by the turn of events, he doesn't show it. More than anything, he looks at peace, a dopey smile playing on his lips, and when Dean tips down and kisses him, Cas is more than willing to let him. 

Dean keeps it slow at first, savouring the slip of Cas' lips against own, and the barely-there brush of his tongue against his own. It's enough to drive anyone insane, and Dean is aching for more, and then suddenly Cas is touching his face and Dean can't help himself. He curls an arm around Cas' waist, pulling him closer and kissing him deeper. Cas closes the gap between them, shifting until he's pressed flush against Dean's body, and _oh fuck_ Cas is hard, and that should not turn him on even more, but it does. 

He reaches down to touch him because he has to, he can't come this far and not touch Cas in every way he'll let him. Cas moans as Dean's fingers curl around him, sweeping up to curve around the head, and Dean chuckles softly. 

"You gotta be quiet," he breathes, "Sam doesn't stay asleep for anythi- _oh god_ -" all of his restraint goes out the window as Cas rocks his hips, grinding their dicks together, and Dean cups his face, kissing him roughly and thrusting his hips forward. Cas is so damn eager, his lack of experience more than made up for by his enthusiasm, and Dean can hardly blame him because this is the best thing he's felt in years. 

Cas reaches down, pushing Dean's underwear down over his ass, and Dean is quick to shuffle out of them, tugging Cas' pyjamas down at the same time. As soon as they're completely naked, he moves in again, bundling Cas up in his arms and rutting up against him like it's the end of the world again. Cas pushes his legs between Dean's and raking his fingers through Dean's hair; they stay that way, skin against skin, never parting for more than a few seconds to breathe. Somewhere in the back of Dean's mind, he's aware that this is sex, and he and Cas are having sex, but it doesn't feel like the groundbreaking event that it used to seem like it would be. It just feels warm and soft and so fucking good. 

Cas' legs tense around his own and his thrusts are shakier. Dean knows he's getting close, which makes sense because as far as he knows, this is Cas' first time, ever. He, on the other hand, doesn't have a good reason for being so close to coming already. Cas pushes him onto his back so he's on top, and Dean's hands wind in his hair, as Cas bites his lip and his shoulder, burying his face in Dean's shoulder. He's rutting urgently, groaning into Dean's skin and then he's coming hard and Dean is too, Cas' muffled cried pushing him right over the edge. Cas huffs against his neck, kissing him softly as they ride through the rush together. As they come down, Cas lies on his chest, pushing his nose under Dean's chin and breathing heavily. 

When he finally flops back onto his own side of the bed, Dean follows him with his eyes. Part of him would have been happy to have Cas fall asleep on his chest, but he's sticky and he'd rather not wake up hard and crusty so he reaches down into the blankets to grab his boxer-briefs, using them to wipe up the majority of the mess and then dropping them off the side of the bed, still panting and exhausted. Cas does the same, and Dean just turns to look at him.

"Fuck Cas that was... that was good," he says stupidly, too sex drunk to think of a better word. 

"Very good," Cas hums, and he sounds so damn genuine that Dean can't help but twist around to kiss him again. Cas pushes back, smiling against his lips, and resting against Dean's chest. He kisses him softly, slowly, taking his time until they fall asleep tangled up in each other.

\-- - -- - -- - --

They're sitting around what passes as a dining room table the next morning when Sam comes back from his run. Neither of them has said anything to him about the night before, and so far Sam seems oblivious. He makes for the bathroom first, then comes back with a towel draped around the back of his neck.

"So, I was thinking, why don't we take Cas out tonight. You can never go wrong with a little first-hand experience, right?"

Dean nearly chokes, "uh yeah, about that-" his lips pull up in a half-smile and Sam just gives him a look, "we don't need to worry about that anymore."

"But I thought Cas wanted-?" he turns to Cas for some sort of explanation, but Dean interrupts.

"I said _we_ don't need to worry about. I got this one covered." Cas just looks at him, and if he didn't know better Dean would say his was pissed, but he just winks at him and Cas' lips twitch faintly. 

"You didn't," Sam starts, exasperated, and Cas moves to apologize, but Dean just grins the hugest grin, giving them both away, and Sam frowns. "Gross," he mutters. 

"Not from where I was standing."

Sam turns and heads back to the bathroom, "I'm go gonna go... wash all of this off, and tonight you two are getting your own room."

"Fine by me," Dean smirks over at Cas and Cas just shakes his head at him. Sam disappears into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and Dean crosses behind the table, leaning over Cas from behind and running his hands down his chest. 

"He'll probably be in there for a while, if you know what I mean."

Cas groans as Dean's fingers skim his growing erection, arching into the touch, and Dean comes around in front of him, taking his hands and pulling him up off the chair. He pushes him back to the bed, as Cas' hands press in on either side of his face, and they drop onto the bed clumsily, kissing frantically. Dean draws back, undoing Cas' belt and pulling his dick free from his pants as he drops to his knees on the floor. 

Cas groans loudly as Dean's lips seal around the head of his cock, his hips bucking hard as Dean slides down on him. 

"You like that?" Dean huffs, reaching down to palm his own erection through his jeans, "just wait until we get back to the bunker."

"I'm looking forward to it," Cas breathes, dropping his head back against the bed as Dean sinks down on him again.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rush edit job bc I'm supposed to be working on something else, but then it just demanded to be written. Apologies for any mistakes. As always, they are my own. Also, if I'm missing any tags, feel free to let me know because my brain is refusing to cooperate right now.
> 
>  
> 
> [follow me?](http://dates-with-cas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
